


Forbidden Fruit

by RomanTheSkeleton



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanTheSkeleton/pseuds/RomanTheSkeleton
Summary: What happens when an angel wants a taste?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale crept through the door, hoping that Crowley wouldn’t hear. He had been gone for six long hours, and the brand-new snake tattoo throbbed miserably on his arm. He wanted it to heal before he revealed it to the demon, and it would be at least a month of deception, which, to say the least, did bother him.  
He had gotten a new haircut, too. He had been letting it grow for some time and decided to try something new and stylish. He glanced in the small side mirror by the doorway, his round face gazing back, the right side framed by sandy curls down to his shoulder, the rest a closely shaved undercut. He hadn’t been sure about it at first, but he quite liked it, now.  
“Angel, where have you been?” Crowley purred from a chair near the window.  
Aziraphale yelped and spun on his heal, hiding his arm behind his back. “Crowley,” he chuckled, nervously. “I was, uh, book…shopping?”  
“Wazzat a question? You haven’t got any books.”  
The demon’s yellow eyes narrowed, suspiciously. Aziraphale could feel a thin film of sweat forming on his brow. “Well, I didn’t see anything I liked.”  
“You always see something you like. What have you done to your hair?” Crowley quizzed, the suspicion in his voice palpable.  
“Do you like it?” Aziraphale could hear how squeaky his voice was getting. If his octave raised too much higher, they’d hear him in heaven. “It was a tiny shop, and their selection was small. I’ve read everything they had.”  
Crowley stared for what felt like an eternity, scratching his chin absently. “It took you six hours to figure that out?”  
“Y-you know how I am, my dear. The haircut took up some of the time.”  
Aziraphale smiled broadly, perhaps a bit too broadly, and tried to avoid eye contact. He hated lying.  
“Yeah,” Crowley muttered, at last, nodding casually.  
Aziraphale hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he released a nearly audible sigh. Crowley stood up, lazily, and sauntered over to him.  
“Do try to keep in touch if you plan to be out that long, though. I worry. I love the haircut. It looks quite good on you.”  
Azirphale flushed like a Spring maiden. “Of course, Crowley. Thank you, dear.”  
“Anyway,” Crowley continued, “we should be off to bed soon. We have the picnic with the kids tomorrow, and we’ll see if we can’t find a proper book shop. Buy you as many as you like.”  
Crowley headed toward the bedroom, leaving Aziraphale to gaze after him, grinning from ear to ear, the throb in his arm long forgotten.  
“Tickety-boo,” Aziraphale whispered to himself as he followed after the demon. He couldn’t wait to show him his surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing that would never change was that Aziraphale would never adjust to Crowley’s driving.  
“Crowley, please! You cannot drive like this with the children in the car.”  
“Angel, you know I’m a marvelous driver, and besides, Newt will be carrying some of them!”  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale cooed, his patience fraying, “we will still have some of them, and they don’t discorporate, they die.”  
“Angel, you have my word I won’t kill the children. Get out of the road, you miserable git!”  
They finally arrived at Newt, and Anathema’s, where a swarm of children chased each other around the yard. Anathema was glowing, now blissful and round with her budding pregnancy. She had her hand pressed to her back as Newt tried to wrangle the rowdy children to no avail.  
Aziraphale scrambled out of the car the moment it stopped, causing the group to look up. Anathema smiled.  
“Nice do, Azira!”  
“Thank you! I wanted to try something hip.”  
She cringed a bit. “Maybe work on the lingo, but otherwise, mission accomplished.”  
“Brother Francis!”  
Aziraphale gasped for air as Warlock came slamming into his round belly. “Warlock, my boy! Where did you come from?”  
Newt walked up, dragging Dog on the seam of his pants. “His parents flew him out. He’s been desperately wanting to see you both. He’ll be staying with us for a few months while they’re on business!”  
“That’s wonderful!” Crowley called out, wandering up. “The more, the merrier.”  
“Nanny!” Warlock lept from Aziraphale to Crowley, instantly, without a second thought.  
“’Nanny’?” Adam grinned, pulling Dog off of Newt. He scanned Crowley, his eyes full of playful judgment.  
“Yes,” Crowley snapped, “and I was a good nanny, too!”  
“The best,” Warlock confirmed, nodding.  
“Alright, children, we have limited space, so who will be riding with us?” Aziraphale inquired, trying to bring order.  
“Me!” Adam and Warlock shouted at once.  
“That settles that! Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale will ride with Newt and Anathema.”  
“You don’t want to ride with us, Adam?” Pepper asked, her eyes narrowing.  
Newt cut in before a fight started. “Well, uh, unfortunately, my car doesn’t have room for all four of you. Sorry, Pepper.”  
The little girl rolled her eyes hard. “Great! Now we have to ride in Dick Turpin!”  
Newt looked taken aback. “What’s wrong with Dick Turpin?”  
Anathema laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “I like Dick Turpin.”  
Crowley called for everyone to load up, and the group was on their way. In the Bentley, Warlock and Adam had decided, after much deliberation and jibes at Crowley’s expense, that they were cousins. It brought some peace to Aziraphale during the nightmare of a drive to their destination.  
Once at the park, the boys and Dog piled out, running to meet the rest of the children. Aziraphale stumbled out, pressing his soft stomach in hopes of quelling his nausea. He scowled at Crowley as the demon strolled out of the vehicle.  
“You promised me you’d drive carefully.”  
“I did,” Crowley said, casually. “I only drove 80.”  
“That-!” Aziraphale pursed his lips. “Never mind. We’re here now, and everyone’s fine. Let’s just have a lovely day, shall we, dear boy?”  
Crowley circled him slowly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he did so. “Let’s.”  
Unable to suppress his joy, the angel sighed and walked alongside the demon to join the others at the picnic. He glanced over at his new-found family playing in the sunshine, wondering what he had done to find himself so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

After the picnic was done, Anathema took The Them, which now included a very excited Warlock, to get some ice cream, allowing Crowley to take Aziraphale to shop for new books. The angel could hardly contain himself as they walked down the sidewalk together.   
“Thank you for this, Crowley.”  
“’Course,” the demon nodded. “Any chance to tempt you.”  
The smirk on Crowley’s face caused Aziraphale to blush. They had been together for a while now, but Crowley flirting never ceased to catch him off-guard.   
“Oh, look! There’s the bookshop,” Aziraphale stammered.  
He shuffled ahead, acutely aware that Crowley’s grin had widened. The bell above the door jingled merrily as he entered, bringing with it the sweet smell of new books. Aziraphale inhaled deeply, as Crowley squeezed his arms.  
“You’re blocking the door, Mr. Fell,” Crowley purred in his ear.  
Aziraphale jogged forward, staring at him, wall-eyed. “Anthony J. Crowley, control yourself,” the angel whispered, trying not to smile. “We are in public!”  
The demon shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned in to whisper back, “So?”  
Aziraphale shooed him away and started to peruse the shelves. No matter where he turned, however, Crowley lurked, a cheesy line at the ready.  
“Come here often?” He asked between two copies of Jane Ayre.  
The angel laughed. “I cannot take you anywhere!”  
“You, angel, are no fun,” the demon pouted. “Here I am, trying to seduce you in a bookshop, your ideal sexy place, and you’re ignoring me!”  
Aziraphale glanced up over his reading glasses, having located a fascinating piece of Indian literature. “I never said it wasn’t working, Mr. Crowley.”  
His face now bright red, the angel spun on his heels and rushed off to continue his book hunt. Crowley watched him retreat, internally applauding his success. A plate of crepes, and this would be a fun night. The demon chortled to himself and lazily walked up to the register to wait for Aziraphale to finish shopping.  
Pleased with his purchases, the angel was practically glowing as he walked alongside his companion, who had graciously offered to carry them. The demon looked thoroughly satisfied with himself.  
Crowley glanced over his glasses. “Angel, I received a text from Anathema saying the kids wanted to go to an arcade, so we still have some time. There’s a little café nearby that I hear has amazing crepes if you’d like to try them?”  
Aziraphale stopped and gazed at Crowley like he’d just proposed. The demon nodded.  
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”  
Crowley sipped on some coffee, watching the utter delight on Aziraphale’s face as he enjoyed every morsel of the dessert on his plate. He didn’t understand the appeal, himself, but it made him happy seeing the angel so happy. It was worth every pound, in every sense of the word.  
Aziraphale felt Crowley’s eyes on him. “Don’t stare, dear; it embarrasses me.”  
“Can’t help it,” Crowley said. “I like it when you’re happy.”  
The angel flushed and grinned. “I’m happy often, of late.”  
“Angel, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Crowley said, suddenly.   
“What is it, dear?” Aziraphale asked, his voice tinged with concern. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah,” Crowley mumbled. He rubbed his neck, looking past Aziraphale.  
“Anthony Crowley, you are worrying me! What in the name of heaven is going on?”  
The demon sighed, heavily. “Don’t rush me, angel; it’s important.”  
As a lump began to form in Aziraphale’s throat, Crowley suddenly dropped to one slender knee in front of him. The angel’s jaw went slack.  
“Mr. Fell, will you marry me?”  
Aziraphale stammered for what seemed like an eternity, unable to process what he was hearing. Crowley pulled off his shades and looked him in the eyes.  
“If you don’t want to, Aziraphale, I understand, but you’re my best friend, and I can’t imagine my existence without you. I love you, angel.”  
Aziraphale’s whole world began to spin. Six thousand years and neither had ever spoken those words. Six thousand years he had waited. The angel’s smile was brighter than the sun.  
“Yes, Crowley. I love you, too.”  
As Crowley placed the ring on Aziraphale’s finger, their family threw themselves on them in a group hug. The whole day had been one big surprise. The angel wept, overwhelmed with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding planning started, immediately. Aziraphale and Crowley wanted to get married, as soon as possible, so Newt, Anathema, and Warlock would be able to attend. An invite was also sent out to Sergeant Shadwell and Madame Tracy.

Anathema was a God-send for Aziraphale, helping him with all the little details, including finding the perfect white suit with powder blue accents. The Them would be part of the wedding party and there would be no guests. They had all the needed.

When the day arrived just a short month, later, Crowley fidgeted nervously up front in his dashing black and red tux, waiting patiently for Shadwell to walk the Southern Pansy down the aisle. Though he had grumbled a bit, he had been more than happy to give Aziraphale away.

The wedding March played, at last, and the angel was led down the aisle by the shabby but grinning witchfinder, Aziraphale's glimmering blue eyes alight with happy tears. Crowley's jaw dropped. 

Aziraphale had pulled back the remaining curls, leaving the short undercut exposed. His full lips were dark and accentuated by his chubby, joy-flushed cheeks. The pearly, Cheshire grin on his face made him glow. He was beautiful and cherubic and Crowley wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such a treasure.

When the sergeant handed the trembling, rubenesque angel off to the awestruck demon, he leaned in, his eyes narrow. "Iffen ye hurt the Pansy, I'm comin' fer ye."

Crowley nodded, numbly, still gazing at his grinning husband-to-be. Shadwell rejoined his wife, who playfully swatted him when he sat down. It was Anathema who officiated the ceremony.

"Do you, Crowley, take this angel to be your everlasting partner for better or worse, rain or shine, come heaven or hell, in peace or apocalypse until the end of all time?"

"I do!"

"Do you, Aziraphale, take this demon to be your everlasting partner for better or worse, rain or shine, come heaven or hell, in peace or apocalypse until the end of time?"

Aziraphale's dopey grime widened. "Yes! I mean, I do!" 

Crowley chortled.

"I now pronounce you husbands! You may kiss the angel!"

Everyone applauded as Crowley pulled Aziraphale in and kissed him deeply and passionately. The angel wrapped his arms around the demon and returned it. They were finally one.

After a short reception, Crowley and Aziraphale left for their honeymoon. Tonight was the night that the angel would finally be able to revel his surprise. The tattoo had healed nicely, and he was nervous and excited. They arrived at their hotel and walked up to the check-in. 

"The honeymoon sweet, please," Crowley said, matter-of-factly.

The receptionist glanced at the two of them for a moment. "That's for couples, sir."

"Yes, we're aware," Aziraphale said, curtly, showing his new ring.

"Ah," the receptionist said, pursing her lips. She clicked away on the computer and, after a short time, handed them both a key with a strained smile.

"Congratulations and have a nice stay."

"Thank you," Aziraphale nodded.

The receptionist rolled her eyes as he and Crowley walked off. Crowley snickered.

"You were just dying to show off, weren't you?"

"I didn't like her attitude," Aziraphale sniffed.

"I knew I married you for some reason," the demon grinned.

Aziraphale's lips vanished into a thin line as he and his new spouse for their room. "I'm not sure I like your attitude, either."

"You'll just have to punish me, then, won't you?"

Aziraphale gasped. "Naughty!"

The room was luxurious, but very...pink. it certainly tried to play up the "couples" angle. The hot tub was a nice touch. Crowley was piddling in drawers and theb laughed out loud.

"Look, Aziraphale! 'POR-NOG-RAPHY'!"

"Good Lord! Don't remind me of that time, please! The less I have to think about Gabriel, the better. Also, that's disgusting."

"I wonder what he's doing, now-a-days?"

"Oh, who cares?" Aziraphale grunted.

"That's my boy," Crowley said, smooching the plump angel on the cheek. "Now, are you ready for the best part of a wedding?"

"Didn't we already do that?"

Crowley shook his head. "You're such a pain."

Aziraphale laugh. "I'll go change into something more comfortable, shall I?"

"Nothing is preferred."

Aziraphale slipped into the bathroom and removed his clothes. The serpent tattoo stared him in the face. He hoped Crowley would like it. Digging in his bag, he pulled out the see-through, black robe he had bought for just this occasion.

He pulled his hair down out of the bun and fluffed it out. For added effect, he put on his glasses. He was a little embarrassed, but he was trying to be sexy, right? He did not feel sexy!

He walked to the bathroom door, took a deep breath, and swung it open, posing seductively. "Good evening, Mr. Crowley. How do I look?"

Crowley stared for what felt like an eternity. Aziraphale dropped the pose and covered himself, feeling self-conscious.

"You don't like it."

Crowley lept from the bed, scooped Aziraphale up, and carried him back to the bed without a word. The angel glanced at him flustered. He caressed Aziraphale's face, moving down to his neck, and then slipped his hand into the robe.

The warmth of his hand on the angel's soft skin caused Aziraphale to tremble with excitement. Crowley leaned over him and kissed him softly.

"You're so beautiful, angel."

"No, I'm...fat," he covered himself.

"The fuck does that mean?! Look at you!"

Crowley ran his thumb over Aziraphale's lips. "Everything about you is perfect."

"Even the fat?"

Crowley ran his hand over Aziraphale's tum. "Especially that! I love you just as you are."

"Oh, Crowley."

Crowley kissed his lips again and then moved down to his neck, slowly making his way down his body, hesitating for a moment at the angel's sensitive nipples. Aziraphale gasped softly, his back arching.

The demon moved down more, kissing every inch of his beloved, nipping gently at his hipbone. When he reached Aziraphale's nether regions, he took all of him in, caressing the shaft with his serpent tongue.

Aziraphale moaned softly, his hips rocking gently in rhythm with Crowley. With every stroke of his warm mouth, the angel cried out his name, begging for more. It was bliss.

When Aziraphale climaxed, Crowley straightened up and pulled Aziraphale's legs up around his waist. He was exquisite to behold, flushed with desire.

Crowley gently inserted two fingers inside of him to prepare him. Aziraphale sighed and grinded his hips, his body begging for the demon's. Crowley, overwhelmed by desire, gently entered into his lover.

Every pump of his body seemed to drive Aziraphale mad. He wrapped his arms around Crowley's shoulders and rocked with him. Crowley bit down on Aziraphale's shoulder, prompting the angel to run his nails up the demon's back.

"Yes, my love, take me," Aziraphale begged.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale hard, grabbing two hardy handfuls of his luscious rump to help pull him in more deeply. The angel arched his back hard and Crowley pulled a supple nipple into his mouth, rolling it and suckling on it.

"Crowley, I can't take it!" Aziraphale cried in ecstacy.

His lover's words drove him over the edge. With a final thrust, Crowley filled Aziraphale and the two collapsed in a heap. The two held each other, breathing heavily.

That was when Crowley noticed it. "Wazzat on your arm?"

"You just saw it? I got it for you. This way you're with me even when you're not."

Crowley got very quiet. Aziraphale looked at him only to realize that he had teared up.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm going, tomorrow, to get angel wings for you on my arm! It'll be your wedding present!"

Aziraphale laughed, pulling the sniffling demon into him and soon the two had fallen fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Aziraphale had chosen to stay at the hotel while Crowley had gone to get his tattoo. He wanted it to be a surprise like his had been, so he made a cuppa and lounged on the patio, enjoying the sea breeze.

He hadn't realized he had dozed off until a thump in the room jostled him awake. "Crowley, dear, are you back, already?"

Shaking off the cobwebs. He hopped up and walked back inside the room. "I can make some more tea, if you like?"

When he walked inside, however, the room appeared to be empty. "Crowley?"

As he started to turn to walk back outside, someone grabbed him from behind. The assailant covered his mouth with one hand and twisted his left arm behind his back with the other.

"Long time, no see, Aziraphale," the familiar voice of Gabriel mocked. "I've been looking for you for quite a while, now, and it would seem like you've been pretty busy, haven't you?"

Aziraphale tried to pull away, but seeing pain shot through his shoulder.

"Don't even try it. We both know I'm stronger than you because while you've been down here consuming gross matter and," he felt Gabriel shudder, "fffffffucking demons, I've been training and honing my perfect temple. That's the difference between you and me and it's why I'm here, right now. I'm here to figure out what everyone sees in Aziraphale, so you and I are going somewhere where we can chat."

At that moment, the lock on the door clicked and Crowley walked through the door. The demon's eyes widened and he moved to attack, but Gabriel had already vanished with Aziraphale before he had time to process what was going on.

He needed Anathema and he needed her, now.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel tied the bindings tight, threatening to cut off circulation to Aziraphale's arms and wrists. He was in nothing but a robe and felt exposed and humiliated. More than anything, though, he was a little afraid. Gabriel had always been threatening, but something was off.

"So, I've been trying to figure this out for quite a while, now! I get that you're a Principality, but other than your rank, what makes you so much more special than me that you keep getting away with things?"

Aziraphale stayed silent, watching Gabriel pace back and forth. The archangel rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were told by the Divinity to stop looking for you! Why? Do they not care? Are you forgiven? What is it? I wasn't willing to stop, though. I needed to know!"

His pacing became more magic. Aziraphale's anxiety became palpable.

"I started to wonder. How did someone like you seduce the Great Seducer? Why is it that after ruining the Great Ineffable Plan the Divine would let you go with Their blessing? And then I remembered something! The Principality guarding Eden when Adam and Eve were cast out was you, Aziraphale, and they left with your sword no less."

"What are you trying to say, Gabriel?" Aziraphale asked, his voice weak with the mounting tension.

"Perhaps the Forbidden Fruit wasn't a fruit, at all. I think that the Forbidden Fruit was you, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale went cold. "Have you gone utterly mad?!"

"No, no! It makes sense! Biting a fruit isn't a sin worthy of ejection from Paradise, that's ridiculous, but making love to an angel? Such a necessary sin would set the Ineffable Plan in motion!"

"How dare you suggest such a thing!" Tears welled up in Aziraphale's eyes. Gabriel had always been unspeakably cruel to him, but this was a new level of evil.

Aziraphale struggled against the ropes binding him. They bit at his skin as he stared helplessly up at Gabriel's wickedly, smiling face.

"No need to deny it, Aziraphale! I'm not here to judge you! Quite the opposite."

Gabriel knelt down, his lips nearly touching Aziraphale's and the true horror of the situation sank in. "I want a taste."


	7. Chapter 7

The cell phone rang repeatedly as Crowley desperately begged for the young witch to pick up. At last, a click on the other end.

"'Lo?"

"Anathema," Crowley blurted, "I need your help! Gabriel's kidnapped Aziraphale and I need to find him, right now!"

"Wait, Crowley! Slow down! Did you say Gabriel kidnapped Aziraphale?!"

"YES," the demon groaned through gritted teeth. "We have to find him! I don't know what he'll do to him!"

"Give me a bit of time! I'll call you back, soon!"

Crowley paced the floor, chewing on his thumbnail. He swore to Satan if that bitch hurt his angel, he would make him pay.

Every second that ticked away without a call from Anathema was a lifetime to the stressed out demon. His husband needed him and he felt totally helpless. Finally, the cellphone buzzed.

Crowley dove for it like it would explode. "Anathema?!"

"I found him, but you need to be quick. We'll meet you there to pick you guys up once you get him out!"

The Bentley tore out of the parking garage like it was on fire. Rarely, was he so careless with he, but someone more important was on the line. He could buy a new Bentley, but he couldn't replace his angel.


	8. Chapter 8

"I would never disgrace my position that way," Aziraphale snapped, trying to maintain his composure. "Do as you wish to me, but I won't let that indignity stand."

Ignoring the final plea of innocence, Gabriel pressed his lips hard against Aziraphale's, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. The angel tried to pull his head away from his assailant, but Gabriel grabbed his face firmly, holding his head still. Pain surged through his jaw under Gabriel's vice-like grip.

When Gabriel finally pulled away, Aziraphale sucked in a breath. "GABRIEL, STOP! PLEASE!"

Tears started spilling freely from his soft, blue eyes as he appeahled to his fellow angel, but nothing celestial remained in the arcangel's eyes. Gabriel began fumbling with the belt around his waist.

"Stop, Gabriel, for Heaven's sake! Let me go, please," Aziraphale sobbed.

Gabriel pressed his hand down over Aziraphale's mouth and leaned in close. "You're making too much noise, Aziraphale. If you can fuck a demon, you can fuck me. Now, shut. Up."

A soft, muffled whimper escaped from beneath Gabriel's hand. Aziraphale clenched his eyes shut, and prayed that Crowley would find him. He just wanted to go home and read a book, snuggled up with his husband.

Gabriel tried to separate Aziraphale's legs. He pressed his thighs together, determined to make it as difficult as possible. The arcangel wrapped his hand around Aziraphale's throat.

"Separate your thighs," Gabriel said, his voice soft but threatening.

"Please, Gabriel. I'm not the Fruit. I want to go home. I'm begging you to let me go!"

Gabriel slapped him across the face. "Open...your FUCKING LEGS!"

Aziraphale wept, softly. "No, please."

Gabriel forced his legs apart. Aziraphale could already feel the bruises forming Tying Aziraphale's ankles together with his belt, Gabriel forced the Principality's legs around his waist. Aziraphale cried, softly, twisting his hands against the ropes.

Gabriel positioned himself, awkwardly. "I've been researching love making just for this moment with you. I wanted it to be as pleasurable as possible."

Aziraphale tried to imagine he was anywhere else. He thought back to the picnic, to the day he became Crowley's forever. He had been so happy that day.

The sharp pain as Gabriel clumsily entered him brought him back to reality. The maddened angel thrusted hard against his captive, grunting like a wild boar.

"Oh! This feels incredible! No wonder humans procreate!"

He leaned forward and licked Aziraphale from belly button to neck, biting down hard where his throat and shoulder met. Aziraphale tried to pull away, but was pinned beneath Gabriel's surprising weight.

"Stop CRYING, Aziraphale! This is supposed to feel good!"

Sex-driven rage drove him to strike Aziraphale, again. The angel's cheek stung and burned as Gabriel shoved his tongue in his mouth, again. It slithered around, searching for his.

He moved down to one of Aziraphale's exposed nipples and bit down on it. The angel screamed out in pain. Gabriel sighed in disgust.

He forced Aziraphale on the his stomach and pulled his hips up high, pounding hard into him. Gabriel grabbed a handful of Aziraphale's pale, beautiful hair and forced his head back. With two final, powerful pumps, the arcangel filled him.

Pulling out of the weeping angel, Gabriel stood up and rolled his eyes. "For a whore, you're really bad at th-!"

With a loud thud, Gabriel collapsed into a heap and then in a blink, he vanished from view. Crowley appeared above the angel. He was wearing his shades, but they did nothing to hide the angry tears.

"Angel," Crowley cooed, his voice trembling.

The demon worked to untie him, every inch of him trembling with rage and despair. The moment Aziraphale was free, he threw himself at his fiance.

"Crowley, thank heaven! I was so scared!"

Crowley squeezed him, tightly, covering him with the duster he was wearing. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Crowley's voice was weak and filled with sorrow. "He's hurt you and I didn't...I couldn't..."

"You came for me, my love. I knew you would," Aziraphale said, pressing his forehead to Crowley's.

"Yes," with every syllable Crowley spoke his voice became more and more demonic, "and I'm going to make this feathered fuck pay for every moment you suffered!"

"No, Crowley. He'll get what's coming to him."

They turned to look in the direction of the voice. Lord Beezlebub stood nearby. Crowley stood protectively in front of Aziraphale.

"I'm not here for you, stupid! I've been sent to collect Gabriel. He's been marked as fallen for raping a Principality. Take your angel and fuck off."

"You know?" Gabriel staggered to his feet. "I'm getting real fucking sick of demons interrupting my work."


	9. Chapter 9

The former archangel raised his head, the whites of his eyes filled with a strange, purple discoloration and the icy blue irises started to glow. His back twisted and crunched as six enormous black wings tore free from his flesh. Eyes of varying shapes and sizes opened all over his body and cockroaches began to congregate near him.

"I've tasted the Forbidden Fruit and I want more."

"You what?" Crowley looked thoroughly puzzled. 

"Give me Aziraphale, demon!"

"Wait, does he think...? The Forbidden Fruit was an actual fruit, you fucking psycho!" Crowley roared. "That's why you've done this?! I swear to Satan I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Crowley, no!" Aziraphale cried.

Beezlebub sighed in disgusted and teleported away. The two demons launched themselves at one another, Crowley morphing into a monstrous serpent as he did so, fangs bared. Gabriel narrowly escaped the fangs as the ebony coils began to lock around him.

Gabriel summoned his sword and took a swing at Crowley, forcing him to recoil. He struck, again, clipping one of the insane fledgling Fallen's wings. Gabriel spun out of control and landed with a hard WHUMP!

Crowley reclaimed his human form and ran up on the downed Gabriel with the Cricket bat he brought, bloodlust in his eyes. As he swung downward, the ex-angel grabbed the weapon, stopping it, mid-single.

He pushed Crowley away and threw himself at him, howling with rage, their celestial powers forgotten. Gabriel sat on top of Crowley, pounding into him with his powerful fists. Aziraphale could hear every time one of the fists connected. Terrified for the man he loved, the angel jumped up from where he sat and slammed his shoulder into Gabriel. 

When the monster realized what hit him, he threw Aziraphale to the ground, pinning his arms down. "Oh? Ready for round two, are you?"

Aziraphale kicked hard at him, managing to keep some distance between them. "Get! Off! Of me!"

Crowley, his face swollen and drenched in blood, grabbed Gabriel by the hair. "I'm not finished with you, bitch!" 

Crowley stomped down on Gabriel's face over and over and over. Blood splattered everywhere, the yellow, serpentine eyes glimmering through his bruised, broken face. Aziraphale jumped up and threw his arms around him.

"Crowley! Enough! Please, my love. Enough!"

Crowley, huffing, stumbled backwards and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. The two held each other, tightly, for fear the other might vanish. 

"Feel better?" Beezlebub asked, at last. 

"Yeah," Crowley grunted.

"Good. I'll be taking him to Hell, now. Piss off, the both of you!"

In a flash, Beezlebub and Gabriel vanished. Crowley gently lifted Aziraphale and carried him out of the abandoned house where he had been held. He swore to himself at that moment that no one would EVER touch his angel, again.


End file.
